Mystery of the Phantom
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: Basically Mystery Inc. goes to Amity Park to solve the "mystery" behind all the ghost attacks. Will they find out Danny's secret? r/r  I can't do titles. Not sure of rating. K? i have no i guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Danny Phantom meets Scooby Doo and the gang. No flaming! Before Phantom Planet. Everyone knowing his secret just makes it harder to write for me. Also the story will be switching from someone thinking as Danny as a boy in one paragraph to it saying Danny instead of a boy for example though this ain't P.O.V.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Mystery Inc. Just the plot and story!

* * *

**

Danny Fenton finished his homework and layed on his bed exausted. He had to battle the Box Ghost about 5 times then do his homework for an hour. He went downstairs then grabbed a soda. He sat on the couch and turned the tv on.

Danny flipped through the channels. He called Sam and Tucker and talked with them as he channel surfed.

Line break (to the next day)

Velma, Daphane, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby drove along in the Mystery Machiene. "Where are we going again and why?" Shaggy asked. "Amity Park. There has been ghost attacks practically non-stop and it's about time we cracked the mystery." Velma answered and passed some newspapers back to him. All read similar headlines basically saying "Danny phantom saves day!" Since the picture was black and white you wouldn't know the colors.

"Roasts!" Scooby yelled. "I'm with Scooby. It doesn't seem safe." Saggy said. "Ghosts aren't real gang." Fred said. "Yeah. Probually just a hologram or something." Daphane added.

Saggy and Scooby had some Scooby Snacks then fell asleep. When Mystery Incorperated made it to Amity Park they woke up. Fred pulled up to Amity Inn. "Me and Scooby will guard our stuff when you check in." Saggy said. "We're bringing our stuff in now. Come on you can have 4 Scooby Snacks inside." Daphane bribed. Scooby and Saggy grabbed their stuff and ran in.

Soon they got checked in and unpacked. Daphane and Velma in one room ,43, and everyone els in room 45 right next door. It still wasn't too late, around 4:00 pm, so they decided to talk to some ghost hunters.

Velma had reashearched on Amity Park before they came so they knew about some ghost hunters living in the town. Jack and Maddie Fenton. They got into the Mystery Machiene and drove off. Soon they came to a huge building. There was a huge sign that said Fenton Works on it. Mystery inc, walked up to the door and knocked.

Noeone answered so they knocked again. "I'm coming!" they heard an obviously annoyed voice yell. They heard someone walking down some stairs and walk to the door. "Whatever wall my parents broke it's not my fault by the way" the voice added a little while before arriving at the door.

A teenage boy that looked 14 opened the door. He had raven black hair that looked like the hair has never been brushed, jeans, red sneakers, and a white T-shirt with a red circle on the chest and a bored and annoyed look on his face. (a/n thats the only character I'm doing a full descreption off. Barely any descriptions at all)

"Hi. Whatever it is it's not my fault." the boy said. "We're looking for Jack and Maddie Fenton." Fred said. "They're downstairs. I'll go get them." the boy replied. "Can we come in?" Daphane asked. "Sure." he answered Inc. sat on the couch and waited.

lne break

Danny walked into the kitchen and looked around for his parents. Then he went to the lab where he found his parents. "Hi Danny." Maddie said. "Hi mom. Some group of teens are hear looking for you two." Danny replied. They all walked back upstairs.

line break (again)

Danny stayed around curious why the group of teens where here. "So who are you kids?" Maddie asked. "Well. We're Mystery Incorperated. We heard about all of the ghost attacks and wanted to investigate." Velma answered.

"So how does that involve us?" Jack asked. "Well. We heard you know alot about ghost so we decided to talk to you about it." Daphane answered. "Hear that honey. Our fame is spreading already." Jack said happily.

Mystery Incorperated (a/n im saying that alot its easiest to write) and Jack and Maddie got themselves all set up with Mystery Inc. taking notes. When they got all set up Daphane whispered to Valma, "Who's that?" pointing to Danny standing off on the other side of the room leaning against the wall. He was staring at them.

"Great more ghost hunters. Just what I need." he thought. "That's Danny our son. Why don't you come over here Danny and sit with us." Jack said since he heard Daphane. Danny came over and sat on a chair next to his mom.

"So what do you wanna know about first?" Maddie asked. "Well. We came here mostly wanting to learn about the ghost Danny Phantom." Velma answered. "That ghost boy. He thinks just because he saves a couple people from a couple ghost everyone will like him. Though he's just a disgusting ecto mess that we'll rip apart molecule by molecule!" Maddie exclaimed then she saw the look on Mystery Inc's faces and calmed down.

During that rant Daphane took a side glance to Danny. I would be terrified if my parents did that, especially in front of other people. Even just the fact they wanted to rip someone apart molecule by molecule. But he looked calm, bored out his mind, but still annoyed. "What's his problem?" she thought.

They asked more questions then after awhile the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Danny said jumping up and going to the door. He went and opened the door. A girl who was obviously goth and techno geek boy walked in.

"We're going to my room. Bye." Danny said and they ran off. Mystery Inc. asked more questions and Danny, Sam, and Tucker went to Danny's room. After Mystery Inc. asked all the questions Fred asked, "Do you mind if we ask your son some questions? Since they're ghost fights at the school he might've saw something usefull." "Of course. His room is the first on the left upstairs." Maddie answered.

Danny's P.O.V. (finally a p.o.v.!)

"Who are those people downstairs?" Sam asked. "I don't know. They call themselves Mystery Inc. and detectives. But they're ghost hunters. I just know it." I answered. "No wonder your so grumpy today." she replied. "Sorry. It's just that yesterday and today I battled the Box Ghost like 50 times and my parents are being even more embaressing." I said.

They heard a knock at his door. "What mom?"I asked. "Mom?" he heard a confused voice say. One of the people from Mystery Inc. opened the door. "Mind if we ask you some questions?" the girl in purple asked.

"Why?" I asked. "Because we heard about all the ghost attacks at your school. Mabye you can help us." the guy in a dorky scarf asked. I gave a side glance to Sam and Tucker. "Let them in. If you don't it'll seem suspicious." Tucker mouthed.

"Ok come in." I said. "So first I have a question. Who are you?" Sam asked. "We're Mystery Inc. I'm Velma." the girl in orange said. "Shaggy." "Fred." "Daphane." they all said they're name walking in. I saw a brown and black thing run in and hide under my bed. "That's Scooby." Saggy said pointing under my bed,

Fred took out some kind off food and put it near the bed. A dog came out and tried to go back but Daphane's foot stopped him. "Sorry about that. He's just afraid of ghosts though they don't exist." Velma said.

" don't think ghost's exist so you're not ghost hunters?" I asked. "Of course we're not ghost hunters. We're detectives." Daphane said. I know that they saw how much my face relaxed.

"So mind if we ask who you two are?" Velma asked. "Sam and Tucker." Sam answered. "Sam is that short for Samantha?" Daphane asked and Sam scowled and said "Yes. But call me Sam."

"So what kind of questions do you wanna ask?" Tucker asked. "Well we heard about all the ghost attacks at your school. Where do they happen mostly?" Fred asked. "Well. In school. They can be anywhere. Though mostly in the halls." Tucker answered.

They asked some more questions and we gave really vague answers in hopes they'd give up. After the questions they left and Sam, Tucker, and I went down to get a soda as Mystery Inc. left. They went and thanked our parents then asked if they knew any major ghost attack areas.

Then my parents offered us to show them a few. "What?" I asked. "Really thank you. We could take the mystery machiene. Fred driving and Danny giving directions." Velma said. I remembered not doing it would make me look suspicious so I agreed.

We all walked outside to see a van. I got in the front with Fred and Sam. Tucker was with the rest of Mystery Inc. in the back. I gave Fred directions and we ended up at Casper High. I brought them back to the football feild.

"Here is where one of the biggest ghost attacks in Amity Park was. All of Amity Park was sucked into the ghost zone. But Danny Phantom defeated him and saved us sending us back. Also some of the ghost fights end up coming out here." I said. "Ok team. Let's go around and search for clues." Velma said.

The walked along scanning the area. "What are theylooking for? And why aren't you doing it too?" I asked walking up to Shaggy who was leaning against a tree. "Looking for clues. Like a projector or something." he answered. "A projector? Why?" I asked confused. "To project the ghost attacks." he answered. "So they really don't think ghosts exist." I thought and Sam and Tucker walked over.

Then my ghost sense went off. "I'll be right back. I forgot my phone in the van." I said and ran off. I hid behind the van and looked around, noeone was around. "Going ghost!" I yelled putting my arms up. Two rings formed around my waist and I turned into Danny Phantom.

I flew up and saw Spectra hovering aboveShaggy and Scooby. "Beware!" he yelled. "Rhost!"Scooby yelled. "Wow. Talking dog." I said and floated about the tree Shaggy and Scooby were at. Both of them looked terrified.

I turned to Spectra. She came after me and we battled. (a/n i am NOT describing the battle! imagine it!) After awhile I took out the thermos but she knocked it away. It landed at Shaggy's feet. "Open the thermos!" I yelled. "For what soup?" he asked. "Ok. Next person who says that I am ganna ecto blast them. Ok not really but I'll do it a few yards over." I said doing a facepalm. "Just open it!" I added.

Shaggy opened it and Spectra was sucked in. Suprised he closed it. Then the rest of Mystery Inc. walked up and Fred asked, "What's in the thermos? Soup." I did a ecto blast a few yards behind him and everyone looked up. "Warned you." I said. I flew down, grabbed the thermos and flew off. When I grabbed the thermos from Shaggy's hands I said, "Thanks."

Then I flew to the van, went back to human form and came back where Fred was saying, "That ghost tried to kill me." "Not ghost. They don't exist." Velma quickly added. "No he didn't. I guessed soup was in it and he must've heard it alot because the next person who did it he'd ecto blast them a few yards away." Shaggy replied.

"So ready to go the next place?" I asked hoping to get away. "Yeah." everyone answered. We got in the van and went to the next place. Nasty Burger. "Hey Scooby let's grab us some food." Saggy said and he and Scooby ran off.

"Here there are plenty of ghost attacks. Like everywhere els. Now we never said we'd show you alot so Sam, Tucker, and I are ganna grab a Nasty Burger." I said and Sam, Tucker and I walked in. But before I got in Daphane said" You should at least let us bring you home since we dragged you across town." "We'll be fine." I said and quickly went in.

Inside I went to a booth with Sam and Tucker after I grabbed myself some food. "I can't belive my parent's made us drag them across town." I said. "It could be worse Danny. They could be ghost hunters." Sam said. "I guess." I said sipping my shake.

We had our stuff then left. We where ganna go to my house and get out electric scooters and do ghost patrol. We walked outside and saw Mystery Inc. finished their investigation. "Mabye we should ask for a ride. It's easier than walking." Sam suggested. "Fine." I said. We walked to them and I asked "Hey. Do you mind dropping us off at my house?" "Sure. Get in the back." Daphane answered.

Sam, Tucker, and I got in the back where we saw Scooby and Saggy, "What are you guys doing here?" Saggy asked. "We're getting a ride." Tucker answered.

Velma, Fred, and Daphane got in the front and drove off. We soon came to my house and Sam, Tucker, and I thanked them and went inside.

We got our stuff, I went ghost, and we went to do our ghost patrol.

* * *

Velma P.O.V.

We dropped Danny off then drove around. We saw a small abandoned shed around the area of the football field at Casper High. "Let's investigate here. It'd be perfect to hide the holograms and stuff." I said.

Fred parked and we went in. When we heard a noise we went and hid behind a group of boxes. "I'll go ahead." Daphane said. She snuck up and hid behind some boxes. She looked around the box she was behind and the rest off us craned our necks to see.

There was a blue "ghost" floating and looking the other way. She must've heard us because turned around and flew right above Daphane. The rest of us where out of sight. She grabbed Daphane and floated right near the ceiling holding Daphane by the collar.

"Hey this shirt cost me three weeks allowance." Daphane said. The "ghost" scowled. "Hey Ember!" a voice yelled. Then the ghost boy Danny Phantom flew in right through the wall and punched the "ghost" who must be Ember.

Daphane came falling to the floor and Danny caught her and brought her back down. "Hide." he said as he flew up. Ember took her electric gutair and turned a knob. Then she hit a cord and a giant fist came hitting Danny into a wall.

He went back and punched her. She went to punch back but Danny sent an ecto beam back at her causing her to go against the wall. They battled. During the battle Daphane made her way back to us. "That means he's not a hologram." i said.

We all watched as Danny fought Ember. Aventually he opened the thermos and Ember was sucked in. Then he flew over to us and floated right above us. "Rhoast!" Scooby yelled and Shaggy had to grab him so he wouldn't run off.

"Relax. I won't hurt you. I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said. "We know who you are. Also if you won't hurt us why's you attack Fred?" I asked and we all stood up. "It's because i was tired of people asking if the thermos has soup. Plus I did warn you." he answered. "He did say he would to me." Shaggy replied.

"Could you do me a favor. These ghosts are dangerous. Stay out of it and go home." Danny said. "I'm afraid we won't. Unless you tell us who you really are." I said. I could see muscles tighten and saw a familliar annoyed look on his face. "I'm Danny Phantom. A ghost." he insisted.

"There's no such thing as ghosts. Plus we will crack this case. Let's go back gang. We'll get him tomorrow." Fred said. "Just stay out. You'll get hurt. Mayor Masters will find a way to blame me." Danny said. "Mayor Masters. Vlad right. He seems like a good guy." Daphane said.

Danny's hands turned green with ecto for a second. Yet I knew it was out of anger. "Vlad is not a good guy! He shot a 14 year old boy! He's evil! So stay out of my work!" Danny said then he flew off.

We all got in the mystery machiene and drove to our hotel. We had dinner then got ready for bed. Daphane and I lay in our beds but i couldn't fall asleep. I took a mental picture of Danny Phantom's face. That annoyed look and how familliar it was.

I focused on the facial features and i knew I saw it before. Recently too. i sat up and looked at Daphane. She was awake too. She sat up and we turned on the lamp. "Can't sleep?" I asked. "Yeah. You?" she replied and I nodded.

"Why can't you sleep?" Daphane asked. "The mystery and Danny Phantom. Usually after the first encounter i know who it is. He just looks so familliar." I said. "I know. But don't be so hard on yourself. Usually we get here earlier so whoever's the culprit had more time to get a story straight." she said. "I guess. But I know I saw that annoyed look before, and recently here in Amity Park." I replied. "Sleep on it. You should know by morning." she said and I nodded. We both went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up still with nothing. All of us had breakfeast then went to get ready in our rooms. "Any luck coming up with anything over the night." Daphane asked. "No." I answered. "Well. Mabye we could talk to the Fenton's again. They are inventors and might have something we can use as a trap." she suggested. "Yeah. How about we go to the Fenton's and the boys look for clues around the football field again." I said.

We went down and confirmed we where doing it with the boys. All of us rented some bikes we could use while we where here. Daphane and I biked to Fenton Works. On the way we talked. "I'm not looking forward to seeing Danny Fenton." Daphane said.

"Why?" I asked. "Guy has serious attitude problems. We knock and he acts as if we've been on his tail non stop." Daphane answered. "True. Though his sister is nice." I replied remembering we met her at Fenton Works.

We came to Fenton Works and parked our bikes outside. We walked up and knocked. Danny Fenton opened the door again. Looking annoyed when he saw us with a tad of anger and annoyance. Like the look on Danny Phantom's. I replaced his face with bright green eyes and snow white hair. It was a match Danny Phantom.

"Can we see your parents?" Daphane asked. Danny Fenton walked ind went downstairs. "That's him. The ghost boy." I whispered. "What. That's ridiculous." she replied. "I know. How'd he get his hands on the technology to fly, turn invisible, intangible, and shoot ecto beams. But still I know." I said. "But what motive would he have." she asked. I thought for a second then said. "His parents are ghost hunters and can't catch him. Mabye he wants them to give up on ghost hunting." I answered. "I guess. But still." she said but then Jack, Maddie, and Danny came up.

"Hi. Do you need anything?" Maddie asked. "Actually we where wondering if we could get something that could hold a ghost. That he couldn't phase through or anything. We could use it." I answered. "Actually we do. Come down to the lab and we have something just right for you." she said and she and Jack led us downstairs to a lab. Danny was following closly behind.

Downstairs Jack took out a rope and net. They where bright green. "Here. They are completely ghost proof. We had trouble so they won't hurt the ghost but he can't phase through." Maddie said. "Perfect." I said. "Thanks." Daphane and I went back to go upstairs. We saw Danny and I was even more sure he was Danny Phantom. I knew the look said "Why are they still here. I told them to leave."

Daphane and I got on our bikes and headed to the football feild to tell everyone els.

* * *

**So here's chapter 1. Also I'm saying this Velma and Daphane don't know about his ghost powers. They think he's using technology to do everything. Also this shouldn't have too many chapters and once again no flames. So enjoy! on this story because it should be really short I'm ganna try to publish soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I'm saying it here. I have no idea what rating it should be! Tell me if it should end up a different rating! Also I made alot of mistakes in the last chapter. Like he was annoyed with a tad of anger and annoyance. ignore it please!**

**Thanks for the reviewer(s):**darkwolf1662

**Ok on another note Enjoy the story! No flaming! But please if you favorite enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned D.P. it wouldn't be cancled! i don't own anything only the plot and story.**

**

* * *

**Danny's P.O.V. (a/n this will be the main p.o.v. for one in the d.p. gang)

I watched as Daphane and Velma left. I heard them mentioning going to the football field and decided to follow them. I called Sam and Tucker to tell them I was following Mystery Inc. and that I'd call them to meet me at Nasty Burger after.

I went ghost and invisibly flew after Daphane and Velma. I followed them to Casper High's football field and landed in a tree. "We got these from the Fenton's. It's a net to catch Danny Phantom and some rope to tie him up." Daphane said. She took them apart and something fell off. Shaggy picked it up and read a note attatched to it.

"Dear Mystery inc. This is a ghost tracker you can use to track ghosts. We where able to modify it so it'll only key onto Danny Phantom's ecto signal. Though it seems to go off around Danny. Must be a bug. Jack and Maddie Fenton." Shaggy read. "Oh. There's something I have to tell you." Velma said. "What?" everyone but her and Daphane asked.

"We found out who is behind the ghost attacks." Velma answered. "Who?" all but her and Daphane asked. "Danny Fenton." Velma answered. "Danny Fenton? Seriously? Since his parents are scientists he might have the technology. But him? No way even if he could get all that technology." Fred replied questiongly.

When I heard she knew I was the ghost boy I almost fell out of the tree. Though I felt much better when I found out they thought it was all technology and not my ghost powers. "Wow. They think I could get hold of that technology. Most of my powers the technology doesnt exist yet!" I thought, (a/n sorry for that line. mistake)

* * *

"That's what I thought too at first. But well here's the story." Velma started. "Daphane and I went to get the ghost stuff and Danny opened the door. I saw his annoyed, angry, and even more annoyed face and matched it with Danny Phantom's. Also when we where leaving I saw Danny and knew he was thinking Why are they still here. I told them to leave. Plus the note says it goes crazy around Danny Fenton."

"You can't be sure he was thinking that." Shaggy answered. "Danny seems like a nice kid. Or at least he can't be that bad." "Well. Anyway. Did you guys find anything?" Daphane asked. "No. All we could find was a deflated football. We even asked some football players and all the same answer. Ghosts exist." Fred answered. "Wow. We must've really came late for everyone to think that." Velma replied.

"Well. Let's go grab some lunch at Nasty Burger. I'm starved." Shaggy said. "Yeah." Scooby added. They all got in the car and drove off. I called Tucker and Sam and told them to meet me here since Mystery Inc was at Nasty Burger.

I turned back to Danny Fenton and went up to the top bleacher. Tucker and Sam got here and came up. "Why are we here instead of Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked. "Mystery Inc. went there." I answerd and he nodded.

"So. Find anything out?" Sam asked. "Well. They know I'm Danny Phantom. But they think I got the technology to do it and that I'm in charge of all the ghost attacks." I answered. "Wow. That's actually kind of sad." Tucker replied and Sam and I nodded.

I told them all about thhem coming to my house, getting the traps, the ghost detector and everything that happened here. "Wow." Sam and Tucker said. "Do you wanna go to Nasty Burger? They should be gone." I asked. They nodded and we did.

We all walked to Nasty Burger and when we walked in we saw Mystery Inc. sitting in a booth. "Let's just go to our booth." Sam said and we sat down. We quickly got our food then sat back down.

"What are we ganna do aboout Mystery Inc.? What if they find about your powers?" Sam asked. "I don't know. Besides they are completely against the idea of ghosts existing." i answered. "I"m ganna grab a milkahake then we'll do ghost patrol when we're done." I added going to the counter.

I grabbed my milkahake and sat back down. We hahd our food then headed out. When I stepped outside something ran into me. I looked down to see Mystery Inc,'s dog Scooby hiding behind me then my ghost sense went off.

I ran off behind a tree and went ghost. I flew up and saw Bertnard chasing after a few teens. I flew after him and shot him with an ecto blast and it hit him. He turned to me and shape shifted so now he was in the form of a giant bee.

We all battled hard and I sucked him into the thermos. I flew back to the tree and turned back to human form. I walked back to Tucker and Sam Scooby was cowering behind Sam. "Scooby doo where are you?" I heard Daphane call.

"Over here!" I called to Daphane. She looked over at me then waved at the rest of Mystery Inc. to come over. They all came over and I pointed behind Sam. Shaggy gabbed Scooby and said "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. We better get going." Tucker said but then we heard a loud beeping noise. Sam Tucker and i turned to see the rest of Mystery Inc. was coming up. Fred with the ghost tracker from my parents.

"Gatta go." I said and I Tucker and Sam ran off.

* * *

Daphane's P.O.V.

"See that. He must be Danny Phantom since he's running off at the sight at the ghost tracker." Valma said. "Well. I guess it's time to set up a trap." Fred said. "I think I know what to use as bait." I said.

"What?" everyone asked. "That thermos. It's basically his key weapon to capture the "ghosts". So we plop that on the ghost net. He runs to grab it. The net catches him. He is trapped. Easy." I answered.

"How are we going to get the thermos?" Shaggy asked. "Well. He can drop it. Because the "ghosts" tend to try to knock it away from him." I answered and everyone nodded liking the plan.

"Where should we set it up?" Velma asked. "How about the football field." I suggested. "Ok." everyone agreed. We went to the football field and set it all up. Then we where lucky because a "ghost" came flying by chased by Danny Phantom.

We got even luckier because the ghost (a/n it's Desiree) knocked the thermos away from him. We sent Scooby out to grab it and place it on the net. All of us hid behind a tree watching the trap and the battle.

After awhile into the battle Danny Phantom saw the thermos and flew and grabbed it. Then Fred pulled a rope and the net caught Danny. He tried to phase out but the net worked so he couldn't.

He took the thermos and aimed it so it still managed to suck the arabian ghost in. "Let me go!" Danny yelled angrily. All of us walked out so he could see us. "You. I told you to go home!" he yelled. "No. We caught you and we're ready to solve the mystery." i said.

"What mystery? I'm a ghost. Do you seriously think I could get the technology to do it. Plus with all the ghost attacks they'd have to mass produce it. How'd they do it without beind detected!" Danny exclaimed using his ecto beams to try to brake the rope but the rope was also ghost proof. (a/n the thing about the mass produce thing dont belong to me. it belongs to darkwolf1662)

Ignoring him Fred said, "Let's get him tied up to bring him to Vlad Masters. He wanted to see him when we captured him." "Vlad!" Danny yelled. Then his syes temporarily turned blue and the net froze but when the ice shattered a few seconds later it was still fine. When his eyes where blue with the annoyed and angry look if it weren't for the hair he would look like Danny Fenton. That's when I saw Valma's logic.

We got him down and managed to tie him up without him escaping. We all got in the Mystery Machiene. Because shaggy and Scooby didn't want to be in back with Danny i got in back while Shaggy and Scooby got i the front.

I looked at Danny and I knew he was holding an attack back. "Do it. You won't escape. The rope is specially made to hold ghosts." I said. "I don't want to hurt you. Just let me go. I'm the good guy here!" he exclaimed. "You attack the city with other ghosts. You're practically they're leaded. Though ghosts don't exist." I replied. "They do exist. And I fight ghosts. I send them back to the ghost zone. Not do evil with them." he said. I just shook my head.

Danny tried to phase out again but couldn't. In face when he tried he automatically sat straight up. That's when I realized the rope was hurting him. He tried a few more times but got weaker every time from the rope.

He looked down at his waist and I saw a bright ring form around his waist. He closed his eyes in concentration and it went away. "What was that?" I asked. "Let's just say that'd do more progress if I get any weaker or do that last attack I would've done at the football field." he said.

I moved up the bench on the side I was on closer to everyone els. Danny on the other side of the van moved the other way to the back. "Guys. The rope is hurting him. A weird ring formed around his waist when he was really weak. He said if he gets and weaker it'll make more progress." i told them. "The ring must be his gear. It must stop working when he's weak or when he wants too." Velma replied. "I'm really a ghost!" Danny exclaimed annoyed.

We soon came to City Hall. We all walked in. We had Danny on one of those wheely things used to hold boxed. (a/n i dont know the name of it. Even if you tell me im keeping it like this. but i would like to know)

We soon came to Mr. Master's office. We went in and Fred said, "Hello . We got the ghost boy and think we solved the mystery." "Great. And call me Vlad. I'll have a press confrence where you can reveal who is behind all the ghost attacks." Vlad replied. "I really am a ghost. And Vlad here is evil! He shot Danny Fenton!" Danny Phantom yelled."Stop with all your lies." Vlad replied.

Vlad went by Danny and whispered to him, "Dainel. Looks like I won't be the one revealing your little secret. Will I? Everyone will run you out of town so you won't be able to tell mine. Brilliant right. IT's good to be evil." I wasn't supposed to hear it but was glad I glared at him. "Temper Temper Daniel." Vlad added walking away.

All of Mystery Inc. and Danny got in the car me in the back with Danny again. "you have to listen to me Daphane. I'm not evil. It's Vlad. " he said. "I actually want to belive you. I heard Vlad whisper to you. I don't know what to make of it. Plus he could've of meant you thought it was good to be evil. So unless I get a good hard fact I'm with the rest of Mystery Inc." I replied and we went through the rest of the wide in scilence.

All of us just drove around until the press confrence. About everyone in town was there. Anyone who wasn't was watching it on tv. All of us sat on some chairs. Danny tied up still on a chair.

Vlad walked up to the podium. "Hello citizens of Amity Park. We here have Mystery Inc. a group of detectives. They have caught Danny Phantom finding out that he in face is not a ghost but a citizen reaking havick. I now turn it over to Mystery Inc." he said and sat down on a chair next to Danny and Danny glared at him.

All of us walked up. Danny was wheeled up on that wheeling thing I still don't know the name of. Danny kept glaring at us and turning back to glare at a pleased Vlad.

"Hi Amity Park. We are Mystery Incorperated and I'm Velma. The rest of our gang id Daphane, Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred." Velma said motioning to each of us when she introduced us. We waved. "We have done our investigating and have fund out the mystery of Danny Phantom. Who as Vlad said is a citizen of Amity Park and not in fact a ghost." she said.

Everyone looked suprised. "Yes a citizen." Velma added. She walked over to where Danny was tied up. She grabbed onto her hair and pulled. "Ow! That hurts." Danny said. "Huh?" All of us asked confused. "I'm a real ghost! So it will hurt when you pull my hair!" he exclaimed.

"The real person behind Danny phantom is..." Velma tried again pulling from the forehead this time but harder. "OW! I'd ghost ray you if a) you wheren't good. Well your not making me think your good anymore. And b) I'M TIED TO THIS STUPID CHAIR! AND WHENEVER I USE MY POWERS I GET ZAPPED AND WEAKER!" Danny exclaimed glaring.

"Fred. Can I get some help." Velma asked. "Also what it matter if you get a little weaker?" "That's none of your buisness." Danny replied. Fred came and gave a tug at his hair. "Enough with the tugging!" Danny yelled.

"Let's take this inside." I said. We all wheeled Danny inside and stood around Danny. "Why won't a mask come off?" Velma asked. "Because I'm a ghost! And I don't have a mask on!" Danny yelled struggling to get free.

Danny got shocked by the rope and stopped struggling. "See. The rope is hurting him. We're not supposed to hurt people. Just make sure they get justice." I said. I saw the ring again and so did everybody els.

"Rut rus rat ring?" Scooby asked. "Huh?" Danny asked. "He asked what was that ring. We wanna know too." Fred said. "I don't have to say anything." Danny said.

We looked at him and I could tell he wasn't going to tell us. "I really hate to use any more of my energy but." Danny said. He managed to kick off the ground and float above us. He started to fly away but got shocked. so he just went onto a loose plank high up so we couldn't get him.

"I'll get him." Velma said. She took a ladder and placed it right by the plank and started to climb up. When Danny saw her start to climb up and using about the all of his energy left he created an energy shield around him. Then he saw a knife right next to him and picked up the handle with his mouth. He managed to use it to cut the rope from around him.

* * *

Danny's P.O.V.

I cut the rope and dropped the knife. I was relived to not have the rope shocking me from using my power on the shield. It was an awkward silence while I rested regaining my strength. Velma was at the top of the ladder waiting to get me back down. At one point the ladder slipped from under her and she started to fall.

I jumped off the plank after her. I caught her and flew her down. "See. I won't hurt you." I said landing. "We didn't want to hurt you. We didn't know the rope would hurt you." Daphane said. "Ok. But just go home." I said. "Not until we find out how you are doing this. There must be a company hid really well to sell all the stuff you use for the technology." Velma said. I groaned then went intangible and flew up through the ceiling.

I landed on the roof and looked down. I saw everyone was gone any Mystery Inc. walk out. Shaggy saw me and told everyone where I was. "Thanks alot." I grumbled. Mystery Inc, came up to the roof and saw me.

"Who are you really?" Fred asked. "Danny phantom." I answered. "No. You're Danny Fenton. I know it." Velma said walking up. "Danny Fenton? Who is that?" I asked trying not to sound suspicious. "Jack and Maddie Fenton's son." she answered walking closer. Every step she took to me I took one back.

I ended up in the corner. I turned and jumped to fly away but got shot by an ecto gun so I landed back on the roof. I grabbed my arm where I was bleeding not blood, but ecto.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed and no flames!please review though!  
**


	3. Sorry

Authors note. This is pointless but i owe it too Aurora Borealis 97. i said darkwolf reviewed but it was Aurora Borealis 97. i had darkwolf's page open do i made the mistake. Sorry. Will you forgive me? Please. Also Aurora Borealis 97 came up with the mass production thing. SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here! And i didn't die. But i have an excuse for the long wait! And if you wanna know just review and I'll tell. Hehe. A way to make you review. XD But seriously or PM me and I'll tell you. This isn't my best story in any way shape or form. I actually already did the next chapter and it's all ready. So when you read it you should find not 1 but 2 new chapters. So please read and review. **

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Except the plot.

Danny POV

I sat on the roof and looked down to see my Mom with the gun. I looked to see Mystery Inc. surrounding me. I used my little bit of energy and phased down. Then I ran outside and turned to Danny Fenton. Then I went to Sam and Tucker. "What happened to your arm?" Sam asked. "My mom." I answered. "Sad you can say that." Tucker said and we laughed. "Let's go to my house." I said.

We all got on our scooter's and went to my house and sat on my bed. I was still weak. "So what happened?" Sam asked. "Well." I said and told them everything. About getting trapped, the rope zapping me, almost turning back to Danny Fenton in front of them, about them knowing Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton but thinking I was using technology. Everything.

"Wow." Tucker said. We all just talked, Sam had a pizza so we had that, and I regained my energy. After around an hour I remembered something I forgot to tell them. "I forgot one thing. That girl Daphane. Vlad was whispering about how Mystery Inc. would be the one to reveal my secret and because people would run me out of town I couldn't reveal his secret. Well Daphane belived me a bit. But until she got facts she was staying with her gang." I said. Sam and Tucker looked suprised.

I smiled then heard the someone knocking. I looked out the window to see Daphane. After awhile noeone answered so she knocked again. I heard Mom yelling, "Son! Can you get that! We'll be up in a minute sweetie!" "We'll go with you." Sam said.

We all walked downstairs. Sam and Tucker sat on the couch and I answered the door saying, "What? You again?" "Hi Danny. I need to see your parents." Daphane said and I knew she wasn't happy to see me. "Ok. They're coming." I said. "Can I come in?" she asked. "Sure." I annoyed said. Then I moved just enough for her to come in and shut the door. My Mom came up saying, "Sorry Jack couldn't be here. He fell asleep." "Hi. I need to talk to you about that rope to tie Phantom up." Daphane said. "Sure. Sit down. Danny,Sam,Tucker you stay here." Mom said and we all sat down.

"What do you have to say about it? Did you love it. Want more?" Mom said. "No the opposite. Since I'm the only one who really knows since I was in the back with Phantom I came alone." Daphane said. My mom looked confused. "I told you I didn't the rope to hurt Phantom at all. Well it hurted him. Alot. He was struggling and tried to phase out and it zapped him. These rings formed around his waist." she explained. I looked up, I was looking down at my feet and so was Sam and Tucker staring into space. I saw Daphane and heard how she said it. She felt bad for me.

Daphane simply walked away. Though when she was right at the door she said, "Though mabye Danny could give us an interview. Velma is actually outside in the van." "Sure. Go Danny. Sam Tucker you stay here." Mom said and outside me outside with Daphane.

Daphane led me into the van where it was only us and Velma. "Hi." they said. As soon as the door closed Daphane locked them all and pulled some blinds over the windows. My eyes got wide as they turned on a small light and I asked, "What is going on?" "Simple. We know who Danny Phantom is." Velma said.

I faked a confused look and it must've been convincing because Velma continued, "You are. Somehow you got the technology." "Ghosts exist." I said. Technically I wasn't lying. "Listen. Tell us and we might be able to get Vlad to let you off easier." "Yeah right. Vlad is creepy. Ok. He has a crush on my mom and even my mom hates him. Ok." I said. I wanted to yell,"HE'S A GHOST! HE WANTS TO KILL ME AND MY DAD!"

"Vlad's a good person." Daphane said. "NO HES NOT!" I yelled jumping up. My eyes flashed green out of anger and I must've looked like I would hurt them because all of a sudden Fred came from the front of the van and pinned me against the wall.

"Lemme go!" I yelled struggling. "Fred. Let him go!" Daphane exclaimed. Fred released me and I slid onto the bench. I let out a low moan because of all the pain I had today came back. Being shocked constantly, the tugging at my hair, my mom shooting me, and now being slammed against the wall. "He wasn't going to hurt us." Daphane said. "Sorry Daphane." Fred said. I groaned again. "Let's let him go." she said. "No. Not until he admits he's Danny Phantom and how he's doing it." Fred said.

I groaned again. "Just tell us. Vlad will let you off easier. I know it." Velma said. "HE'S EVIL!" I yelled angrily again and I stood up. Fred got in between the girls and me then all of a sudden I couldn't help it. I told them again and again. Daphane heard Vlad is evil. Danny Fenton and Phantom told him. I told them he has a creepy crush on my mom. Anger bubbled up. Why wouldn't they just leave!

My eyes flaired up green for a moment and Daphane and Velma looked scared. They where older then me, by a year, and looked scared. Fred stayed in between us but they where still scared. I turned and started banging on the door. "I want to get out of this van. NOW! Wait why am I thinking this." I thought. "I want to get out of this stupid van!" I yelled. "Let him out." Daphane said. "No. After he calms down he'll be tired out from all this and have to tell us." Velma said.

It was true. I leaned against the wall and slid down. But I wasn't ganna tell. "Please just let me out." I said. But my eyes blinked green again. "I have an idea. The rope. If he's not the Phantom he'll be fine." Fred said. Then before I could react he took the ghost proof rope and tied me up. I struggled and was shocked but kept at it.

After awhile I was so weak I was about to slide off the bench. "So he must be a ghost." Fred said. Then I saw Shaggy and Scooby come back here obviously not wanting to be alone up front. Then my ghost sense went off and Skulker came in. He sent some ropes and Mystery Inc. was stuck against the wall. "Ahh. Phantom. All tied up and ready. Finally I'll have your pelt on my fireplace whelp" he said. "Dude. Eeewww." I said. Though I felt weak i had to comment on it.

I then took my hand and somehow found a slip in the rope. So I untied myself. I was still weak but had enough energy to go ghost. Though I didn't want to in front of Mystery Inc. I had too. (a/n im not sure if i already described Danny Phantom so i am now) Two rings formed around my waist and went around my body. My raven black hair turned snow white, my eyes turned green, and I was wearing a black jumpsuit with a logo on it and white gloves and boots.

I flew up and zapped Skulker 2 inches away from Mystery Inc. Who screamed. I went flying into him and phased us out of the van. While I was I cut the ropes quickly holding Mystery Inc. back. I battled hard against Skulker and aventually sucked him into the thermos.

I landed on the ground and turned to see Mystery Inc. behind me. I pointed at the van and they went in. I followed. Inside the van I sat on the side of the van while Mystery Inc. sat on the other side. I turned back to Fenton and I saw there eyes widen. "So. You found out my secret. Now you might as well ask questions." I said.

"Where did you get the technology for this?" Velma asked. "I'm a real ghost. A halfa is the term. I'm half ghost. One day my parents created a ghost portal. A portal to the ghost zone. Well it didn't work and they left. Sam Tucker and I where left and I walked into the portal. Well I accidently turned it on and became half ghost. Ever since I mastered my powers and use them to fight evil ghosts like Skulker, the ghost I just battled." I explained. I knew they belived me because they just saw me battle Skulker.

"Why do you think Vlad is evil?" Fred asked. "Because he is. He's a half ghost also though is evil. He wants to kill me and my Dad. He also has a creepy crush on my Mom so he wants to kill my Dad for my Mom." I answered. "He's half ghost?" Daphane asked. "Yes. Long story I don't feel like explaining. Point is I'm good. Vlad is evil. Ghost's **do exist**. Don't tell Vlad. Now Can I go." I said. I didn't wait for an answer and left the van walking into my house.

When I got there Sam and Tucker was gone. "Where did Sam and Tucker go?" I asked my mom who was sitting on the couch. "They left. They wanted me to tell you to meet them at Nasty Burger." mom said. "Ok. Thanks." I said. I walked outside and was about to get on my scooter when Daphane walked up. "Can we give you a ride. You deserve it since we you know. Tied you up, locked you in the van, forced your secret out out, and got you pinned against the wall." she said. "Ummm. Sure thanks. I'm going to Nasty Burger." I said.

I got in the van and was silent for the ride and got out as soon as i could without another word. I walked inside and sat down with Sam and Tucker. "What happened in the van? When we where leaving we heard alot of yelling and banging." Tucker asked. "Long story." I said and told them what happened. They looked suprised. "You showed them?" Sam asked shocked. "I had no choice. Skulker was attacking and I had to fight him." I answered.

We hung out at Nasty Burger then aventually Mystery Inc. came in. Daphane spotted us and came over. "Hi. I just wanted to apologize. You know. When you where Phantom the rope was shocking you i ignored it. I should've untied you. Also I didn't belive you when I **heard** Vlad basically tell it. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" she said. I merely nodded roughly and she walked away. I was still very angry with all of them.

I couldn't help but forgive Daphane though I didn't want too. She didn't know what to do earlier. She had to do what she thought was right and stayed with her gang. She even felt really bad for me when seeing how much the rope was hurting me. I rubbed my arm remembering the shock from just a few hours earlier.

"Danny. What's wrong?" Sam asked. "That girl Daphane. She did what she thought was right when she stayed with her gang. And felt bad for me when the rope was hurting me. The other's really didn't take any notice." I answered softly.

Sam and Tucker stayed silent. "I'm ganna go home. It's been a long day. Plus I have to be home by curfew." I said. I walked outside and hid behind the dumpster. "Going ghost!" I said. I turned into Danny Phantom and flew up and home. I flew into my room and went to sleep.

I woke up around 20 minutes later to hear alot of noise from downstairs. I walked down to see mystery Inc. there. My parents also. "Thanks so much for letting us stay the night. Sorry that it's so late. But we where going to the hotel but it got locked up for the night so we can't get in." Velma was saying. "No problem. Though we won't have much room. One of you can stay on the couch, another on the chair. The rest will have to be on the floor or the Op center. We have a special way to make it a guest room. And the dog could stay with Danny if you like. He's always wanted a dog so he'd be fine." Mom said.

"Scooby will stay with me." Shaggy said. "Ok gang. How about Daphane and Velma stay here and the rest of us in the Op center." Fred said and they nodded. They all went to where they where sleeping, went to sleep and so did I.

* * *

Daphane POV

I woke up in the morning to see everyone still asleep. I walked into the kitchen to see Jazz. "Hi." we both said. "Where's a bathroom? Mind if I took a shower?" I asked. "Of course I don't mind. Go up the stairs and it's the first door on the left." Jazz said. "Thanks." I replied walking away. I walked upstairs and forgot which way I was supposed to go. "First door on the right or left? Right I think." I thought.

I walked into the first room on the right to find myself in Danny's room. I was about to leave when he started to wake up. Nervous I quickly slipped into his closet. Danny woke up and i saw a blue mist come from his mouth. "Come on! i just woke up!" Danny grumbled. The two blue rings formed around his waist and he floated above his bed. A blue, small ghost came in and said, "I am the box ghost! Beware!" "Come on! Too easy." Danny said. He punched the Box Ghost and it went flying into the closet. Then Danny sucked him into his thermos. I was suprised at how easily he battled him.

Danny turned back to Fenton and yawning left the room. I ran out and took my shower. The whole time I was thinking about how odd it was. He punched that ghost with so much ease. The ghost seemed lame anyway but still. The ghost went **flying** into the wall.

When the gang had breakfeast they went to the door and thanked them. "Thanks so much Mr. and ." Fred said. We all left and got into the van. When we got back to the hotel and changed we all hung out in our rooms. Not sure what to do.

"Do you think we should go home?" I asked Velma. "I don't know. We figured it out and even know the whole story. But..." Velma started. "Noeone will belive us." I finished. She nodded. "Also. I for one couldn't reveal his secret. If the gang decided to anyway... I wouldn't." I said. She looked suprised so i explained, "You see. At first i thought he had an attitude problem. Remember from a few days ago." I said.

"Of cousre." Velma said. "Well. He was just protecting his secret. When he answered the door the first time he probually came back from fighting a ghost and was irritable. Well the next time he already told us to leave and thought we where ghost hunter's. So he was only protecting his secret. He worked so hard to keep his secret and train his power's. Not like he's doing any harm. He's doing good." I nodded understanding.

"Ok. I guess. But the idea of not doing a mystery. Plus that ghosts exist." Velma said. "Yeah. So How about we just...go home. I think we should." I said. She nodded in agreement. "You tell the guys. I'm ganna take the van and thank the Fenton's and give them their stuff back." I said. I got in the van and drove to the Fenton's. I saw Danny in the driveway waiting for what I guess is the bus since he has his bag. Danny actually waved and I walked up to him. "Why so perky?" I asked. He looked confused.

"You're not acting like I've been bugging you your whole life today." I said. "I guess." he said. "Well. Bye. Mabye we can see eachother again sometime. I'm going home," I said. "Yeah. Bye." he said. I walked up to the house and thanked his parents.

Then I met up with the gang and started to drive off. But the moment the van left Amity Park all of a sudden it stopped. It turned invisible around us, all of us did too, and we saw a pink blast of light, then fell unconciouss.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter! Told you it'd be short. **

Valma POv

When we woke up we where in a cage in a windowless room with concreate walls. I woke up last to see everyone els awake. "Where are we?" I asked. Everyone else shrugged. I sat against the wall with everyone.

After a minute we saw a shadow coming down the stairs. It turned out to be Vlad Master. "Why do you have us caged?" Shaggy asked. "Because you didn't do what I wanted. I sent you the newspaper clippings about Daniel making you to come here so you'd reveal his secret. Because if I did he'd reveal mine. Though if **you** did he would get run out of town before he could reveal mine." Vlad explained. "So is it true then? Is the secret that you're half ghost?" I asked. "How did you find out!" he yelled angrily. "Danny told us." I answered. "Well it's true." he said.

Two rings formed around Vlad and he turned into a vampire like ghost. "Now. If you excuse me I have to get Daniel here." he said and turned back to human and went up to some screen.

* * *

Danny POV

I was on my laptop and all of a sudden Vlad appeared. "Hello Daniel." he said. "What are you doing on my screen?" I asked. "Simple. I have some friends of yours hostage here." he said. Then it turned to show a cage with Mystery Inc. "So you see their prediment. Show Daniel. You come here and give yourself up and I'll let them free. Simple as that." Vlad said and my screen went back.

I took out my cell phone and called Sam and Tucker. I told them what happened. After a few minutes of discussing I decided I'd go alone. It's my responsibility. I went ghost and flew off. I soon came too the mayors office. I phased inside and turned back to Fenton. Then I got caught in a net. I fell uncounciess.

I woke up a few minutes later in the area I saw in camera in a cage across from one with Mystery Inc. "Ahhh little badger. You're awake." Vlad said. "You already have me. Let them go." I said jumping up. "Daniel you didn't really think I'd let them go now did you. I am going to kill them of course." he said. "What do you mean you're not ganna let them go!" I yelled and my eyes flashed green. "Temper Temper Daniel. I mean I'm going to keep them hear until they die of hunger." he said.

I looked at Mystery Inc. and saw how scared they where. Scooby was cowering behind Shaggy who was scared himself. Velma and Fred where sitting against the wall scared. Daphane was standing at the bars looking like she's faint. They're lives where in my hands.

"If I don't get out of here and defeat Vlad they'll die. They never did anything wrong." I thought angrily. I tried to phase through but couldn't. "Ghost proof Daniel." Vlad said. Laughing he went upstairs. "He's going to leave us here to die. But I have a feeling in a little while he'll be back to finish me off his self though." I said.

"What does he want with us?" Velma asked. "Well. You didn't reveal my secret so he's angry. Plus he's a seriously crazed up fruitloop." I answered. "Do you think we'll ever make it out?" Daphane asked. "I don't know about me. But I'm getting **you guys** out no matter what." I said angrily.

I put my hands on the bars. I went ghost for some reason. Then I felt my ghostly energy curling up. But instead of stopping it knowing it wouldn't work on the bars for some one reason I let it curl up. After a few more minutes my ghostly energy realeased through my hands with nothing happened. I felt like screaming. So I did.

I let out a scream. While I screamed my ghostly energy was curling up again. It went out with my scream. Green waves of power rippled out. Though the cage was ghost-proof it wasn't prepared for this. The cage broke automatically. I turned back to Danny Fenton and stepped out. I saw Mystery Inc.'s cage was intact. I guessed Vlad took every precaution with their cage but not with mine. I also guessed the room was sound proof so they couldn't hear me upstairs because noeone came running.

After a few minutes my power's came back so I went ghost again. Then Vlad came down. "Daniel. I see you got out of the cage. Well time to take care of you myself." Vlad said as he turned into Plasmius. I floated up and started battling.

I was using all my energy. I wan't about to let Mystery Inc. die because I was to weak. "Give up Daniel!" yelled Vlad. "Never fruitloop! And get a cat!" I yelled. "I WILL NOT GET A CAT!" he yelled. We both battled hard.

At one point in the battle I saw a key to what I think is Mystery Inc.'s cage hanging from his belt. I flew full speed ahead making it look like I was charging. Vlad dodged like I wanted. I grabbed the key without him noticing. I directed the battle so we where above the cage. Then without Vlad noticing I dropped the key into the cage.

I looked down for only the slightest moment to see Fred had caught the key and was going to the front of the cage. I smiled. I kept battling. "I don't have Sam or Tucker to back me up. Or at least have them encouranging me. Them on stake was what kept me going." I thought. "But Mystery inc. are on stake. Before it was smaller battles. Not as feirce. Not Sam and Tucker's **lives** on stake. I **know** Vlad will happily leave them there to die."

That thought gave me more power to fight. I let out another ghostly wail. The green waves erupting. Vlad fell to the ground and changed back. I landed and using little energy stayed ghost. I looked back to see Mystery Inc. getting out. "Let's go." I said and led them out. As we where leaving I sucked Vlad into the thermos.

I changed back to Fenton weakly and we walked outside. The Mystery Machiene was there. "We should go now." Velma said. "Yeah. Away from all these ghosts!" Shaggy yelled and he and Scooby ran in the van.

"Do you want a ride home? You did save all our lives so you deserve it." Daphane asked. "No. But don't tell anyone my secret. That's a good repayment I think." I said. "I'll make sure noeone does. But I don't think they will anyway." she replied. "Good." I said. Fred in the van honked and Velma called, "Come on Daphane! We have to get going!" "Gimme a minute." Daphane replied.

"Listen Danny. I'm sorry for when I first met you. I practically hated you without knowing you." Daphane apologized. "It's ok." I said. "You didn't know my secret."

Daphane waved as she got in the van. I waved too. I watched until the van was out of view. Then I went ghost and flew into the sunset thinking about the crazy weekend I had had. Actually hoping I might have one like it again. Not sure I wanted it but sort of wanting it.

**Yeah there it is. Please review. And no flaming!**


End file.
